


呼呼記帳

by cstKJJK



Category: kj
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-12
Updated: 2020-06-12
Packaged: 2021-03-04 06:15:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,096
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24679105
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cstKJJK/pseuds/cstKJJK





	呼呼記帳

*大明星凯粉丝千

*不上升

00

最近有个热度挺高的软件叫作呼呼记账，软件里有角色设置可以设置自己的爱豆，还可以打上自己给的爱称，有趣的是角色设定还有爸爸这个选项，易烊千玺第一次知道这个记账软件是他的舍友和他说的

＂千玺，你不是挺喜欢那个王俊凯吗？最近有个记账的软件，可以设定情境，相当于你在跟王俊凯说话耶！＂

＂这不挺傻逼的吗？＂

易烊千玺觉得这真的挺傻的，又不是真人，不过这样也是另一个过过瘾吧...

所以嘲笑完舍友的他还是默默地翻开手机找这个软件，自己暗戳戳设定了一会儿，挑照片时翻开相簿每张都喜欢的不得了，不过这软件不就是想制造一种亲密日常感吗？所以他挑了一张有男友视角的照片，偷偷给照片安上男友视角的名称，易烊千玺就这样对着手机红了耳根，一旁的舍友看着他这般就想问到底谁是傻逼喔！

照片挑好了，他想着就叫王俊凯吧，比起什么昵称更真实点，而对方怎么称呼自己就成了难题，易烊千玺思考了很久终于打上一个令自己起鸡皮疙瘩又害臊得想冲冷水的名字，易易

为什么呢？因为他表姐喜欢叫他小千，妈妈喜欢叫他烊烊，同学喜欢叫他千玺，而千千太女孩了，玺玺又拗口，想来想去易易还是挺好的

等他输入了第一句午餐二十五元，王俊凯就回他让我看看易易吃了什么呀？配上一个小虎牙的表情包，硬是把易烊千玺萌得心颤颤，不知道王俊凯有没有这么软萌，不过他平时在舞台上都是气场全开，要真是如此那也太反差萌了吧，陷在自己世界的易烊千玺完全没发现舍友盯着他的表情已经从疑问到不可置信，平时高冷的校草现在乐得像个傻猴子

易烊千玺努力把今天早上的开销都打在上头，中午在食堂吃的18块钱硬是被他分成了三则讯息，只为了想多看看王俊凯会回复他什么，有一条是买水果的，王俊凯回他易易你是吃了很多水果才这么好看的吗？易烊千玺理所当然脸又红了，他低着头玩了很久的手机终于感受到背后来自舍友关爱的眼神

＂这个软件挺好玩的...＂

＂我看你就是个傻逼！＂

＂感谢兄弟介绍这软件给我啊！等会儿请你吃串＂

＂那必须要＂

舍友想着不过就一软件吗？怎么搞得像是给易烊千玺介绍对象了？

看着易烊千玺终于放下手机开始学习，易烊千玺的桌上很多小东西，比较突兀的大概是墙面上贴着的海报，舍友对王俊凯的了解都是因为易烊千玺才知道，虽然他不喜欢男人，也不得不说这王俊凯真是好看得像妖孽，他其实没想过自己会遇到追星的朋友，在他以前狭隘的想法里，他以为追星都是小女孩，易烊千玺倒是颠覆他的认知，又努力又聪明还长得好看，集优点于一身的男人喜欢另一个这样的男人也不无道理

易烊千玺喜欢王俊凯很久了，从他出道至今六年，刚出道时他甚至还写过信去给王俊凯说自己会一直支持他，想想也觉得有点搞笑，但从没想过自己会追星的易烊千玺，也就在王俊凯身上破例了

王俊凯的每一场演唱会他都会去，如果有代言他就尽自己的能力支持一下，有些化妆品他自己用不到就买给表姐，对于可以一直收到品牌彩妆的表姐来说，易烊千玺喜欢王俊凯真是件让她幸福的事

其实易烊千玺也是佛系追星，从不因网上一些有的没的弄糟自己心情，反正他只是喜欢王俊凯，但这个呼呼记账好像让易烊千玺对王俊凯的喜欢升了个温度，说不上来的亲密，尽管只是企业的宣传手段

带着舍友出去吃完串的易烊千玺第一次没有心疼钱，反而马上打开呼呼记账输入花费，期待王俊凯的回应，有些宠溺的语气说哎易易你饿坏了呀？舍友在一旁走着就看见易烊千玺对着手机，露出甜蜜蜜的笑，看来他真的是把学霸弄傻了

01

因为前阵子才拍完一部电影，公司放了王俊凯一个小长假，只需要偶尔在微博上营业就行，本来王俊凯计划着要做很多事，追海贼王的更新或是重看一次你的名字，也想过要连睡个三天再说，就没想过他会跑去搞一个兼职...

他也是听见别人在说最近火红的呼呼记账可以跟自己的爱豆对话，这位无聊的大明星就想看看有没有人设定自己，于是他在网上找呀找就找到这份简单的兼职了

工作内容也就是当用户输入自己花钱的金额时他就要回复，偶尔可以关心一下自己的用户，但是这一切都要模仿用户设定的角色，对王俊凯来说并不难，平时怎么说话就怎么说话呗！然后要配合用户想要被称呼的昵称来进行日常的问候与关心，王俊凯千挑万选就选到一个叫自己王俊凯的，他看了一下性别是男，挺好的对话起来也不别扭，不过名字倒是挺特别的叫作易易

玩了一早上，王俊凯就想着我这粉丝还挺能吃，也不知道长什么样子，到了晚上九点多易易还有支出，王俊凯本着一颗节俭的心说了句，易易你要省点钱来看我呀！王俊凯也没想着对方会回答，因为呼呼记账有个设定就是一天只能发送三句并非软件设计的对话，没想到这个易易用了

易易说有啊！演唱会的钱我已经准备好了，你还不开！也不知道专辑什么时候要发...

王俊凯是万万没想到的，虽然他最近忙着各类的影视作品，但音乐是初心他没忘，只是没想到对方会提起专辑，其实这次电影杀青他已经开始筹备新专辑，有种心被小小触动的感觉，但他并没有再回复这个易易

02

当软件里的王俊凯说了省点钱来看我，易烊千玺没多想就把那段话传出去了，虽然对方不是真正的王俊凯，但是他也是表达了自己的想法，就当是一个听众吧！喜欢王俊凯这么多年，易烊千玺并没有遇上什么志同道合的伙伴，一来他不太刷王俊凯以外的人发的微博，二来他遇到的都和自己三观不太合，反正这种事也不需要强求，只是今天下意识就和对方说了自己的想法

今天学习的时候易烊千玺不太专注，他一直在思考这软件的后台是怎么运作的，是雇用人来作角色扮演的陪聊还是说有专属每个明星的语聊包？易烊千玺很好奇也上网搜了些，都是类似的软件没有说到这个呼呼记账的运作，这搞不好是人家成功的关键，易烊千玺也没再多想又专心投入学习

隔天易烊千玺又乖乖输入了自己的三餐花费，早上王俊凯发了自拍，没想到这呼呼记账马上就有更新，回复的同时也传给易烊千玺，下意识易烊千玺就回了句我男人就是好看！没想到对方似乎害羞了，回了一个从没看过的句式，这让易烊千玺觉得自己应该是在跟某个人聊天，只是对方的工作就是扮演王俊凯，思及此有种不切实际的幻想被打碎的感觉，他明白绝对不可能是王俊凯，又想到自己把一些喜欢丢到个陌生人身上就觉得不太舒服，后来的两天易烊千玺都没有在到软件上记账，他本来就没有记账的习惯，会乖乖使用也不过就是在做一个无聊的期盼

直到软件里的王俊凯发了消息问，为什么易易最近都不记账了？是不是不喜欢我了？

03

兴许是昨晚易易的鼓舞让王俊凯的心情挺好，一早起来他就随手拍了几张自拍，发到微博上引得一群粉丝哇哇叫，王俊凯早已习惯那些转发和评论，或许是想知道易易这个粉丝到底多喜欢自己，王俊凯关掉微博后一收到呼呼记账的通知就点进去，顺手回了句还加上自己刚刚热腾腾的自拍，其实如果对方认真看会发现那张照片不是刚刚微博发的，有些许的角度不同，但易易好像没发现，就传了句我男人就是好看过来，明明平常夸奖也听得多，怎么今天就会面红耳赤，王俊凯一时忘记自己在软件里的语气，回了句和平常不同的句式，却没再收到易易的任何回复

转眼过了两天，呼呼记账的通知都不曾响起，这让王俊凯有些失落，但他这两天都窝在录音室准备近期要发布的单曲，也没有多余的时间去理会这件事，这天收工的有些晚，王俊凯感觉自己的状态不是很好，所以回家后就闷坐在沙发上，这会儿特别想和人说说话，和熟识的人说自己工作不顺有些矫情，他想到了那位易易，所以他拿起手机发了个消息给对方

王俊凯传送出去才后知后觉地发现自己好像在撒娇，过了几分钟都没人回复，王俊凯也觉得自己大概是太无聊，怎么会随意信任这软件里的人，起身打算去洗澡，洗好澡再没回复他就要把软件卸除了

这个澡洗得特别快，带着些许的期待，王俊凯打开了手机有三则来自呼呼记账的通知，第一条是你是不是也是王俊凯的粉丝啊？第二条我喜欢他六年了但从没遇过聊得来的朋友，第三条我想我们应该是聊得来的，vx：921128yyqx

王俊凯是真的完成了洗澡前的决定，他把这个软件卸除了，因为微信已经收到通过好友的通知，王俊凯也不知道自己怎么就兴匆匆加了对方微信，不过他暂时还不打算揭晓秘密，检查了一下自己的朋友圈，他最近的发文都没有自己的照片，文案也暴露不了他的身份，再加上他设定了三个月以内可见，也不过就三篇朋友圈，通过好友的第一件事就是看易易的朋友圈，原来对方还是个大学生，是个长得相当对王俊凯口味的大学生，或许连王俊凯本人都没发现，在他刷到易易的自拍时嘴角上扬得像个老流氓

刚刚决定好的不揭晓底牌，现在好像有些动摇了

04

易烊千玺鬼使神差地就留了自己的微信号，就当作是认识一个新朋友，他刷着对方的朋友圈，有些惊慌地发现对方好像是和王俊凯差不多工作性质的人，易烊千玺还想着会不会是王俊凯工作室里的工作人员之类的，对方不爱发朋友圈，看了一圈易烊千玺觉得没意思就回到了聊天页面

＂你好 易烊千玺＂

＂易易你好 我是王俊凯＂

王俊凯不打算隐藏身份了，也许这么做有些冲动，但一见钟情还介意什么

＂朋友 我们已经不是在呼呼记账，不用再扮演王俊凯了＂

＂我没有扮演王俊凯啊＂

＂路飞你要是再开玩笑，我就拉黑了啊＂

易烊千玺有些无奈对方一直开玩笑，也不再强求对方说真名，就按照微信的备注叫他

＂千玺 我真的是王俊凯，没道理听不出来这是我的声音吧！＂

王俊凯想着大概是说什么都不会信了，按住屏幕就发了段语音过去

＂？？？？？？＂

喜欢了六年的人易烊千玺怎么可能听不出王俊凯的声音，只是他不敢相信，不切实际的幻想怎么可能真实出现在自己的生活里

＂这下相信了吧＂

王俊凯想着对方被自己吓懵就觉得很有趣，洗澡前对于今天工作状态的不满与焦虑好像都一扫而空了，王俊凯有点想听听对方的声音，在房里找一个舒服的位置就拨了视频电话过去给易烊千玺

似乎是怕易烊千玺今天收到的惊吓不够多，这一通电话硬是让易烊千玺软了手，电话一松就掉到床板上敲了声响，舍友们都被吓一跳回过头来询问他怎么了，易烊千玺摆摆手就拿着手机麻利地爬下床跑出房间，心脏一蹦一蹦地好像快要跳出身体，易烊千玺怎么也没想过自己能接到偶像的视频电话，电话那头的王俊凯并没有因为等太久就把电话挂掉，他似乎能想象自己的小粉丝慌乱的模样

电话接通看着镜头里的对方，两人都愣了一下，镜头里不像平时站子里的高清图那样清楚，就像王俊凯本人在你面前自拍那般，从没这么近距离看过王俊凯彻底被对方的脸蛋慑服，而王俊凯也没想到易烊千玺比照片好看那么多，虽然镜头有些模糊还是能清楚看见易烊千玺的眉心有颗小痣，或许是担心自己脸红被偶像看见，易烊千玺赶紧把镜头转向外边，看不到人的王俊凯小声抱怨

后来两人聊了半个多小时，宿舍的宵禁时间到了，即使有些依依不舍易烊千玺还是说了声晚安乖乖挂了电话，如果这是唯一一次对话，就这样草草结束，易烊千玺觉得很失落，一晚上经历了大喜又突然掉进谷底，易烊千玺失眠了，另一边被邱比特连续放了一百支箭的王俊凯只觉得春天要来了，虽然外头的朔风呼呼吹，但是他的春天已经跟着易烊千玺提前降临

05

谁也想不透是什么缘分会让两人相遇，易烊千玺想着可能是用上了一辈子的运气才能透过这种方式认识对方，但易烊千玺也不敢有更多幻想，能和偶像认识聊天他已经很开心，却没想过两人会继续不断地聊天聊了一个多礼拜，有时王俊凯忙没空回他，他就发一些小段子让王俊凯在高压的工作中也能有短暂的休憩，而自己则是默默看着王俊凯给自己发的自拍偷偷想念

有天早晨起来易烊千玺遗精了，因为他昨晚梦见了王俊凯，在和他做一些不可描述的事，涨红的脸和湿濡的下身都在提醒他，梦境有多么真实，也是因为这件事易烊千玺才发现，自己对王俊凯好像已经不只是粉丝对偶像的迷恋了，是贪心地想和对方在一起的爱恋

易烊千玺忍不住挞伐自己，怎么能不知足，明明已经比别人幸运的多，这天王俊凯收工后就打给易烊千玺，虽然他忙但他还是感受到易烊千玺最近心情很低落

＂易易你最近怎么了？期中考要到了吗？＂

易烊千玺曾经要王俊凯改口，他总觉得很害臊，但对方说易易好听，死都不愿改口，易烊千玺后来也不再坚持，现在反而习惯了

＂没事，考试很简单＂

易烊千玺并不想说自己低落的原因，单恋暗恋也行，他不能造成王俊凯的困扰

＂那小朋友你是怎么了？＂

自从知道易烊千玺比自己小了两岁，王俊凯就喜欢叫他小朋友，害易烊千玺有时候听到别人喊小朋友也会以为是在叫自己

＂王俊凯...我要是喜欢上你了怎么办？＂

易烊千玺觉得王俊凯很讨厌，总是喜欢给他取一下小名，只要听到就会挠他的心，这样的王俊凯怎么让人不心动，牙一咬易烊千玺还是开口说了自己本来想藏起来的秘密，只是这个秘密早就在两人无数次的视频被王俊凯发现了

＂你不是已经喜欢我六年了吗？我不介意你继续喜欢我六十年＂

王俊凯看着因为害羞而不敢看镜头的易烊千玺只觉得可爱过分，王俊凯当然能听懂对方的意思，不过他还是想皮一下

＂才不是那种喜欢，是很贪心的想要更多＂

易烊千玺被王俊凯这番玩笑话气得抬头直视镜头，便收到对方炽热的视线

＂小朋友，我允许你贪心，你想要多少我都愿意给你，好不好啊？＂

早就势在必得的小朋友，终于被王俊凯收入囊中

＂好＂

06

后来王俊凯和易烊千玺第一次见面，明明没有真正见过彼此却成了对方的男朋友，老爱在电话里说骚话的大明星，此时也害羞得不敢牵易烊千玺的手，他的小朋友好看得像个瓷娃娃，但易烊千玺可不服气了，他想着哎都见到我了你怎么还不碰碰我！于是易烊千玺自己拉住了王俊凯的手

两人在地下停车场约的见面，两人都住在同个城市，他们在电梯间牵了第一次的手，他们在车上接了个脸红心跳的吻，他们在家门口拥抱，夜深他们睡在一起感受对方的体温

只要喜欢就没有不可能，或许未来还有很多难关，但是他们都很贪心，因为还想要更多，所以谁都不会放下谁，爱情总是来得奇妙，或许缓缓生长，或许是突然降临，或许是完全不讲道理，只是喜欢你

End.


End file.
